Aesthetic
by ZenWilder
Summary: Scorpius mengangkat alisnya, kemudian berjalan menuju tempat Rose berada. Membungkukkan badan, Scorpius mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Rose, "Well, Rosie, artinya aku masih memiliki peluang, ya?" / "Scorpius Malfoy—" kata Rose setelah tak bergeming untuk beberapa saat. Suaranya tercekat. "—adalah abu-abu, Al. Abu-abu."
1. The New Comer

Aesthetic – ZenWilder

Harry Potter – J.K. Rowling

Warning : Chara OOC, alur cerita terlalu cepat, Semi AU.

Scorpius mengangkat alisnya, kemudian berjalan menuju tempat Rose berada. Membungkukkan badan, Scorpius mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Rose, "_Well_, Rosie, artinya aku masih memiliki peluang, ya?"

-oOo-

Aesthetic – Chapter I

The New Comer

"Apa kau sudah dengar tentang anak baru itu, Rose?" Rose menggeram kesal ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang sama, meskipun dari orang yang berbeda. Kali ini, Molly Weasley-lah yang bertanya dengan wajah antusias.

Rose, perlahan-lahan, menoleh ke arah gadis berambut merah (semua Weasley memang berambut merah) tersebut dengan mimik bosan setengah mati. Entah di dalam kelas Ramuan, Aula Besar, kamarnya, bahkan di Perpustakaan, Rose tetap harus menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh orang yang berbeda.

Rasanya, Rose sudah jemu mendengar pertanyaan yang sama. Lily, sepupunya yang sudah menginjak tahun keempat, sudah menanyakan hal itu berkali-kali, Hugo tampak tak tertarik namun tetap bertanya kepada Rose, Albus menyenggol bahu Rose setiap kali lewat seraya bersenandung, 'Pendatang baru! Kekasih baru!', disusul oleh suara tawa James, dan kini, dia harus siap melahap pertanyaan lain dari Molly.

Menarik napas panjang, Rose mengerjapkan matanya sejenak, berusaha tidak terlihat bosan di depan sepupunya yang sensitif. "Oh—" Rose sudah bingung harus menjawab apa. Rose _memang_ sudah tahu dan sudah melihat anak baru tersebut, namun, Rose sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membicarakannya. "Ya," akhirnya, lidah Rose yang semula terasa kelu dapat digerakkan. "Aku _sudah_ tahu." _Sudah tahu sejak pagi-pagi benar, ketika Lily membangunkanku dan menjerit histeris bahwa pendatang baru itu dari Durmstrang_, tambah Rose dalam hati.

"Pendatang dari Durmstraaaang!" seru Molly histeris, tak terganggu dengan tatapan tajam dari Madam Pince, perpustakawan Hogwarts yang galak bila ada yang berisik di daerah teritorialnya (yang dalam kasus ini berarti Perpustakaan). "Waah, aku berharap aku sekelas dengannya!"

"_Aku_ sekelas dengannya," kata Rose datar. Namun, Rose sadar bahwa dia mengambil langkah yang salah. Bisa-bisa, Rose ditodong dengan rentetan pertanyaan lain yang tiada habisnya. "Tadi, saat pelajaran—"

"Yang benar?" Molly terpekik, kini tambah menjadi-jadi. "Bagaimana—"

"Hei, kau!" Rose bergidik ngeri ketika Madam Pince beranjak dari duduknya. Kini, wanita paruh baya berwajah kaku itu melangkah ke arah Rose dan Molly dengan langkah panjang layaknya gladiator. "Ya, ya. Seorang Weasley! Bukan kau, Rose." Suara Madam Pince terdengar lebih lunak ketika menatap Rose. Setidaknya, ini adalah keuntungan Rose akibat setiap hari berkunjung ke Perpustakaan.

Molly masih tampak begitu santai. "Aku?" tanya Molly enteng, menunjuk dadanya sendiri.

Tampaknya, Madam Pince sudah siap berteriak dengan lantang. Namun, Molly sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak penting, "Madam Pince, sudah dengar mengenai pendatang baru?"

Wajah Madam Pince kini merah padam karena marah. Emosinya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun sebelum akhirnya dia berseru, keras, "Keluar dari perpustakaan_ku_!"

Molly mengangkat bahunya, mendelik ke arah Madam Pince. "Ya sudah kalau begitu," kata Weasley tersebut. "Rose, nanti kau harus bercerita kepadaku, ya. Lalu, Madam Pince, Madam akan menyesal setengah mati, lho, kalau—"

"Keluar _sekarang_!"

Rose terkekeh geli ketika Molly menampakkan ekspresi cemberut andalannya. Kemudian, gadis dengan mata sebiru lautan itupun melangkah keluar dari Perpustakaan dengan langkah panjang-panjang serta kaki yang dihentakkan keras-keras.

Madam Pince tampak puas ketika berhasil mengusir seorang pengganggu ketenangan daerah kekuasaannya. Setelah melemparkan senyum tipis kepada Rose, perpustakawan itu kembali membalikkan badannya dan melangkah ke tempat duduknya.

Rose merasa benar-benar beruntung karena tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Molly yang beruntun dan tiada akhir.

Pendatang baru dari Durmstrang, sekolah sihir kenamaan dari Skandinavia, Swedia Utara, tersebut tidak begitu menarik. Dengan kulit sepucat mayat hidup dan rambut pirang nyaris putihnya, serta ekspresi kaku di wajah, lelaki tersebut terlihat lebih mirip seperti vampir ketimbang penyihir. Kalau tidak salah, lelaki yang menjadi pusat perhatian 80% dari populasi murid gadis Hogwarts tersebut bernama Hyperion Malfoy—ah, Rose tidak begitu mengingat namanya. Toh, lelaki itu sama sekali tidak penting di mata Rose. Yang Rose ingat jelas adalah, nama lelaki itu mirip dengan nama rasi bintang.

Keluarga Malfoy ... Ketika mendengar marga dari lelaki itu, lantas Rose menunjukkan ekspresi ingin tahunya. Ibu dan Ayahnya seringkali menyinggung mengenai lelaki bernama Draco—Draco Malfoy. Tak jarang kedua orang tuanya tertawa bila topik sudah menyerempet sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan 'albino', 'pucat', '_ferret_', maupun 'Malfoy'.

Dari wajah lelaki-bermarga-Malfoy tersebut, Rose tidak heran bila Draco Malfoy disebut 'pucat'. Tapi, Rose tidak melihat unsur apapun yang berhubungan dengan 'albino' serta '_ferret_'. Rose segera menyadari bahwa prestasinya kini dalam bahaya karena lelaki-bermarga-Malfoy itu menunjukkan kepintarannya. Professor Slughorn dan Professor McGonagall, yang jarang memuji murid selain Rose, bahkan mengatakan bahwa pekerjaan lelaki-bermarga-Malfoy tersebut gilang gemilang, setara dengan Rose.

Begitu kedua Professor itu menyatakan pendapat mereka mengenai lelaki yang rupanya masuk ke dalam asrama Slytherin tersebut, para Slytherin-berotak-udang-namun-culas tersebut langsung menyeringai lebar ke arah Rose, sedangkan para Gryffindor-pemberani-dan-menyenangkan segera menatap Rose dengan penuh harap, tidak ingin Rose Weasley, murid terpintar di Gryffindor, dikalahkan oleh seorang Slytherin.

Yah, dari semua yang Rose lihat dari lelaki-bermarga-Malfoy, Rose sama sekali tidak tertarik. Ditambah lagi, dengan wajah angkuhnya, lelaki-bermarga-Malfoy itu mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi setiap kali berjalan, diiringi langkah kaki panjang kemanapun ia pergi.

Rose tidak habis pikir mengapa Lily, Molly, dan rentetan saudara Weasley-nya harus repot-repot tertarik kepada pemuda berwajah layaknya mayat seperti si Pendatang Baru itu.

Setelah puas menjejalkan seluruh isi buku ke dalam otaknya yang berkapasitas luas, Rose beranjak dari duduknya, mengembalikan kembali buku berjudul Sejarah Sihir Dari Era Pertama ke rak dimana Rose menemukannya.

Rose berjalan mengelilingi perpustakaan Hogwarts yang tergolong luas. Ini salah satu alasan mengapa Rose betah sekolah di Hogwarts, sekolah sihir beken yang merupakan tempat kedua orangtuanya bersekolah. Buku yang Hogwarts sediakan tak ada habisnya. Bila ada buku baru bermutu tinggi, Hogwarts akan memesannya langsung dari media cetak. Langkah Rose berhenti di depan rak yang diisi buku Transfigurasi, mulai dari tingkat amatir hingga tingkat tinggi.

Mengangkat tangan kanannya, Rose berusaha mengambil buku yang lebih tinggi tiga puluh _centi_ darinya. Mengutuk karena lupa membawa tongkat sihirnya, Rose masih berusaha untuk meraih buku tersebut.

"Bodoh."

Mendengar seseorang berbicara dengan _volume_ rendah, Rose bergegas menoleh dengan refleks. Awalnya, Rose mengira bahwa Albus, Hugo atau James yang akan ia lihat ketika berbalik. Namun, alih-alih saudara lelakinya, yang kini berdiri di hadapan Rose adalah lelaki-bermarga-Malfoy tersebut, sedang mengayunkan tongkatnya sehingga buku itu melayang di depan kepala Rose.

Rose mengangkat alisnya, namun meraih buku tersebut dengan rasa janggal.

"Seharusnya kau pakai tongkatmu—" lelaki itu kini _malah_ memarahi Rose seenak hati. Rose menggerutu. Padahal, sebagai pendatang di Hogwarts yang baru berada di sini selama satu setengah hari bersikap sopan sedikit. "—_Git_."

Rose tambah berang mendengarnya. Seenaknya saja lelaki itu mengomelinya!

"Aku lupa bawa tongkat." Niat Rose untuk berbaik-baik kepada lelaki itu karena menolongnya pupus sudah. Suaranya kini terdengar ketus serta membekukan tulang.

"Pantas," komentar lelaki itu pedas. Rose tampak heran dengan jawabannya. "Kau ini, kan, seorang Gryffindor. Gryffindor _memang _tidak berotak."

Ingin rasanya Rose mendaraskan mantra Sectusempra, atau mungkin Kepak-Kelelawar andalan Bibi Ginny yang pernah ia pelajari dari Bibinya yang baik hati. Namun, mengingat resiko nama baiknya akan tercela dan poin Asramanya tentu akan berkurang drastis, Rose menahan diri untuk merapalkan mantra non-verbal jenis apapun yang ia hapal di luar kepala.

Rose mendelik ke arah lelaki itu. Mata coklat keturunan ibunya kini memicing, menatap lelaki itu tajam. Rose sedikit kecewa karna tatapan membunuhnya tak dapat mencincang lelaki-bermarga-Malfoy tersebut menjadi potongan halus. "Oh, diamlah," gerutu Rose kesal.

"Kau ini tidak tahu berterimakasih, ya?" tanya lelaki itu, jelas-jelas menghina Rose. "Seharusnya orang tuamu mengajarkannya. Oh, mengingat marga Weasleymu serta ibumu, Granger, yang merupakan keturunan Muggle, aku tidak heran ..."

Rose melotot mendengarnya. Dia sudah diajarkan etiket sejak masih kecil! Dia tahu caranya berterimakasih kalau seseorang membantunya! Tapi, mana mungkin, sih, lelaki ini berharap Rose berterimakasih setelah meledek Asrama kebanggaannya? Lagipula, _ugh_, perbedaan status darah, kan, sudah ditiadakan!

Lalu, apa hak lelaki itu meledek keluarga dan ibu—

—tunggu dulu. _Darimana_ lelaki itu tahu marga keluarganya? Ditambah, lelaki itu mengetahui marga ibunya, pula!

"Bagaimana kau tahu mengenai margaku dan ibuku?" Rose menelengkan kepalanya, menatap lelaki itu dengan ekspresi jengkel. _Dasar lelaki angkuh menyebalkan_.

Sesaat, lelaki itu tampak salah tingkah. Rose bersumpah ia melihat lelaki itu tampak terkejut. Kemudian, lelaki dengan surai platina tersebut melirik jam tua yang terpampang di ujung perpustakaan. Dia mendecakkan lidahnya. "Tak kusangka aku baru saja menghabiskan waktuku bersama seorang Gryffindor," gerutu lelaki tersebut. "Lima menit! Lebih dari lima menit _kuhabiskan_ hanya untuk berdebat dengan gadis tolol."

Setelah berkata begitu dengan tidak sopannya, lelaki itu membalikkan tubuh dan keluar dari perpustakaan.

Rose tak habis pikir dengan lelaki itu. Dia _adalah_ pendatang baru! Dan dia sudah seenaknya bersikap tidak tahu diri kepada Rose, menjelek-jelekkan Asrama, ayah, dan ibunya, pula!

Rose bersumpah takkan mau berdekat-dekatan dengan lelaki itu. _Dasar pendatang baru menyebalkan._

-oOo-

Rose bergegas melangkah memasuki Aula Besar. Setelah hampir enam tahun menuntut ilmu sihir di Hogwarts, Rose masih tidak terbiasa berdesakkan dengan kerumunan murid lainnya yang tampaknya tak mengenal kata 'sabar' dan 'mengalah'. Setelah terbebas dari kerumunan menyebalkan tersebut, Rose melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu-buru menuju meja Gryffindor tepat ketika Minerva McGonagall, kepala sekolah yang merangkap menjadi guru Transfigurasi, berdiri dari duduknya.

"Harap diam." Suara Professor McGonagall yang tegas menimbulkan keheningan panjang yang tak nyaman.

Setelah merasa para murid sudah diam seluruhnya, Professor tersebut menarik napas. "Nah, bagus. Aku disini untuk memperkenalkan pendatang baru kita dari Durmstrang. Dia datang di tengah semester karena bisnis keluarga yang mendesak—"

Tanpa mendengar Professor McGonagall menyebutkan nama si Pendatang Baru, Rose sudah dapat menebak yang dimaksud.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, harap maju."

_Oh, ternyata namanya Scorpius sedangkan Hyperion adalah nama tengahnya_, benak Rose mencerna baik-baik perkataan Professor McGonagall, tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba dia menjadi begitu tertarik.

Terdengar seruan serta pekikkan di sana-sini. Kebanyakkan yang Rose dengar adalah suara anak gadis. Begitu Scorpius melangkah maju untuk diperkenalkan, keheningan melanda meskipun ada bisik-bisik di tiap sudut Aula.

"Kumohon agar kalian dapat menjaga ketenangan," ulang Professor McGonagall sekali lagi, kini tampak kesal karena para murid mulai histeris. "Jadi, Mr Malfoy, bisakah kau memperkenalkan dirimu?"

"Scorpius Malfoy, 15 tahun, pindahan dari Durmstrang," terang Scorpius singkat. "Apa itu _cukup_?"

_Melebihi cukup_, Rose mendengus dalam hatinya. Beberapa anak bergidik ngeri. Kalau saja salah satu dari mereka mendekati tingkat kekurangajaran seperti Scorpius kepada Professor McGonagall, pasti mereka akan dikenai detensi berat nan menyiksa.

Professor McGonagall tampaknya masih dapat bersabar dengan kelakuan pendatang baru tersebut. "Ya. Dan saya harap anda dapat bersosialisasi dengan cepat—"

Rose sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ceramah dan nasehat Professor McGonagall yang berkepanjangan. Lily menyenggol-nyenggol bahunya dengan wajah histeris.

"Ya, Lils?"

"_Damn it, _Rose!" seru Lily dalam volume rendah, namun cukup memekakkan telinga. "Dia _benar-benar _kereeen!"

Rose memutar bola matanya. "Cukup sudah kita membicarakan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya."

"Lihatlah cara dia menatap sesuatu! Mata abu-abunya begitu tajam dan menggoda—"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi, oke?"

"Kau harus menemaniku sore ini!"

"Apa?" Rose melongo. "Menemanimu untuk apa?"

"Berkenalan dengannya, tentu saja!" pekik Lily kelewat antusias. "Kau juga naksir dengannya, kan, Rose? Maksudku, lihatlah cara dia berjalan! Dan, oh, demi Merlin, bibirnya—"

Rose mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Tidak, terimakasih banyak, Lils," kata Rose jemu. "Kau bisa mengajak Molly kalau kau mau. Dan, oh, mengenai perkataanmu barusan yang mengatakan kalau aku _naksir_—" Rose mungkin lebih memilih untuk menelan cacing Flobber ketimbang mengucapkan kata tabu tersebut, "—kepada _dia_, aku yakin itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin. Tanpa bertanyapun aku sudah yakin Dad akan meledak layaknya gunung berapi bila mendengar aku _naksir_ dengan seorang Malfoy."

Lily merengut, namun tak menunjukkan keinginan untuk membantah. Semua kerabat Rose-pun sudah tahu kalau ayah Rose, Ronald Weasley, membenci keluarga Malfoy sampai akhirat. Bahkan, kalau tidak tahu menahu soal masalah tata krama, mungkin ayahnya akan membuat komunitas Anti-Malfoy.

James yang duduk di sebrangnya bersiul nyaring, melirik Rose dengan pandangan menggoda. Mendadak Rose merasa mual karena melihat pandangan _itu_. Gadis mana, sih, yang akan tergoda oleh James? Oh, _yeah_, setengah gadis Hogwarts memuji-muji si Sulung Potter itu.

"Rosie," kata James dengan nada mendayu. Suara cekikikkan Hugo tetap terdengar meski adik Rose itu sudah menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. "Pendatang baru, kekasih baru~"

Rose mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia masih di tahun keenam, dan, _please_, Rose tidak memiliki waktu untuk mencari kekasih. Tidak. Satupun. "Tidak, James, terimakasih," sahut Rose galak. "Lebih baik aku dipaksa menelan cacing Flobber ketimbang harus ber_pacaran_ dengan mayat itu!"

"Kau tahu, Rose, kulit pucat adalah ciri khas keluarga Malfoy," terang Lily antusias. "Maksudku, itulah yang membuat mereka terlihat memesona!"

"Kupikir kau masih terlalu kecil untuk berpacaran, Lils," celetuk James enteng. "Simpan saja semua imajinasimu untuk tahun ini. Kasihan Rose sudah sendirian selama enam tahun di Hogwarts. Padahal, aku cukup yakin ada banyak lelaki yang mengantri hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Aku heran kenapa si tolol Nott masih mengejarnya—meski aku yakin karena sepupu Rose ini memiliki daya tarik sebesar diriku. Lalu, ada Pucey dan Goldstein juga yang sempat Rose kencani—"

"Mereka datang untuk menanyakan perihal pelajaran," bantah Rose, kini cemberut. "Aku ini prefek, James."

"_Well_, demikian juga aku," sahut Albus geli.

"Tidak adil!" seru Lily sebal. "Kau sudah mengencani tiga—atau empat gadis, entahlah, aku tak peduli lagipula mengenai jumlah gadis yang kau ajak kencan—di tahun kelimamu!"

"Ingin tahu kenapa, Lils?" James nyengir lebar. "Itu adalah keuntungan menjadi seorang pria. Lagipula, aku yakin Mommy dan Daddy belum mengijinkanmu _berkencan_."

"Bukan berarti mereka mengijinkanmu!" cetus Lily, kini melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dada. "Mereka tidak memarahimu karena mereka tidak tahu soal itu."

"Dengan begitu, Lily, jadilah gadis baik-baik dan jangan melapor, oke?"

Profesor McGonagall berdeham cukup keras. "Saya harap para Weasley di ujung sana—ya, ya, meja Gryffindor—bisa mendengarkan amanatku sebentar saja? Dan bukan hanya Weasley, Potter juga tampaknya bisa diam _sebentar_."

Rose dapat mendengar sepupunya mendengus.

-oOo-

Rose sedang berada di ruang Prefek ketika mendengar bunyi pintu yang terbuka. Berharap kalau yang masuk bukanlah Albus (karena acara membacanya akan terusik), Rose menutup bukunya, tentu saja setelah menandai halaman terakhir yang ia baca.

Rose terbelalak ketika melihat seseorang yang lebih buruk daripada Albus, atau James, atau Hugo, atau Lily, atau Molly, atau seluruh sepupunya.

"Kau!" Rose berseru, tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya.

Scorpius Malfoy memasukan tangannya ke dalam kantung celana sembari menampakkan ekspresi datarnya.

"_Bagaimana_ caranya kau dapat masuk ke dalam _sini_?" Pertanyaan Rose terdengar lebih mirip dengan hinaan secara tak langsung. "Kau menyelinap masuk? Atau kau meminta kata sandi masuk ke dalam _sini_ secara paksa dari seorang prefek?"

"Bisakah kau menghentikan sikap hiperbolamu?" tanya Scorpius, tak berselera menjawab rentetan pertanyaan Rose. "Kau membuat kepalaku terasa pusing."

"Oh, maaf, tapi mungkin kaulah yang harus menghentikkan sikap sok kerenmu itu!" tukas Rose. "Potong sepuluh poin dari Slytherin karena menyelinap masuk ke dalam ruang Prefek!"

"Potong sepuluh poin dari Gryffindor karena menuduh seorang prefek menyelinap masuk ke dalam ruang Prefek," jawab Scorpius puas.

Rose merasa mulutnya akan jatuh ke lantai. Ia setengah berhara[ agar lantai yang ia pijak tiba-tiba berlubang dan menelannya ke perut bumi sampai makhluk seperti Scorpius Malfoy enyah.

"Kau—" Rose mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat kembali. Setidaknya, ia harus jaga imej di depan lelaki sialan ini. "—adalah—"

"Prefek," lanjut Scorpius bosan.

"Di hari pertamamu di Hogwarts?" tanya Rose tak terima.

Setidaknya, lelaki ini harus berusaha, _dong_, untuk meraih gelar membanggakan ini? Rose menghabiskan lima tahun dengan sikap sopan dan rapi untuk mendapatkan lencana yang kini ia pakai sedangkan lelaki ini hanya perlu datang di tengah tahun ajaran dan menerima gelar sebagai Prefek? Profesor McGonagall pasti sedang tidak sadar ketika menyerahkan lencana itu kepada Scorpius Malfoy! Atau—jangan bilang kalau Profesor McGonagall juga terpesona oleh Malfoy ini? Oh, _please_!

"Di hari pertamaku di Hogwarts. Puas menginterogasiku, Weasley?" tanya Scorpius sarkastik. "Atau kau diam-diam menikmati setiap gerakan bibirku?"

Bunuh saja Rose sekarang.

-oOo-

Kehadiran Scorpius Malfoy tak ubahnya bagai awal dari kesialan Rose. Kini Rose tahu mengapa ayahnya membenci Malfoy sampai ke akar-akar terdalam; karena mereka semua memang terlahir menyebalkan dan arogan.

Dengan adanya Scorpius, Rose tidak heran kalau Hogwarts Daily memuat artikel '10 Murid Hogwarts Paling Arogan' dan Scorpius menempati posisi pertama. Namun, alih-alih memuat artikel seperti yang Rose bayangkan, ternyata Scorpius menjadi Headline Hogwarts Daily selama tiga minggu berturut-turut dan menyandang status 'Anak Baru Paling Fenomenal'!

Penduduk Hogwarts pasti sudah kehilangan akal sehat.

Terlebih lagi, tak hanya harus bertemu Scorpius di dalam kelas, Aula, dan ruang Prefek, Rose harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Scorpius sering berada di dekatnya (semoga ini semua hanya perasaannya saja) dan berusaha mengganggu tiap momentum di hidupnya.

Rose benar-benar sial.

Lalu, adanya Albus, Hugo, dan terlebih lagi James yang terus-terusan meledeknya, hidup Rose tidak mungkin bisa lebih merana daripada ini. Kalau tak meledek Rose dengan filsafat konyol seperti 'Cinta dan benci adalah dua sisi koin yang sama', mereka bertiga akan nyengir lebar sembari mengatakan, "Apa kau sudah mengucapkan sampai jumpa kepada kekasihmu, Rose? Karena ia terus memperhatikanmu!".

Rose mungkin akan menerima Order of Merlin sebagai penyihir tersial sepanjang masa.

Singkatnya, begini :

Malfoy yang Arogan + Albus yang Menyebalkan + Hugo yang Berisik + James yang Sok Tahu + Lily yang Cerewet = Kehancuran Hidup Rose Weasley

Rose mengerang, nyaris membenturkan kepalanya ke meja Perpustakaan karena begitu frustasi.

Dan, asal kalian tahu saja, nyaris setengah dari jumlah populasi anak perempuan di Hogwarts—dari tahun pertama hingga tahun ketujuh—sudah terobsesi dengan mayat hidup itu. Parahnya lagi, kini sudah ada KPM (Klub Pecinta Malfoy), yang sebenarnya lebih cocok disebut sebagai KPMYADM (Klub Pembenci Malfoy yang Arogan dan Menyebalkan). Tak hanya itu, seringkali murid-murid melemparkan pandangan penuh benci kepada Rose hanya karena Rose lebih sering berpatroli dengan mayat hidup itu. Uh, _kayak_ Rose benar-benar menginginkannya saja!

Lagipula, kan, Jadwal Patroli tak diatur oleh Prefek ataupun semau-mau para Prefek! Jadwal Patroli diatur oleh Ketua Murid, dimana itu berarti yang mengatur adalah—

—James Potter.

_Crap._

-oOo-

Scorpius memiringkan kepalanya. "_Well_, _well_, lihat siapa yang sedang melamun," Scorpius terkekeh. "Melamunkan masa depanmu yang sudah diberi jaminan gelap gulita, ya?"

"Maaf saja tapi aku _tidak_ memiliki waktu untuk mengobrol dengan lelaki yang sudah membuat puluhan gadis menangis karena patah hati," sahut Rose sarkastik, membalik halaman bukunya.

"Bukan salahku kalau mereka dengan sukarela menawarkan diri untuk kucumbu, kan?" Scorpius kembali bertanya, tetapi ada sebersit rasa puas di dalam nada bicaranya.

"Aku sibuk."

"Lagipula, aku cukup yakin kalau mereka menikmati tiap sentuhanku, kok."

"Bisakah kau berhenti menceritakan kronologismu bersama gadis-gadis itu?" tanya Rose bosan. Karena ketenangannya yang terusik, ia tak dapat memfokuskan diri lagi dengan bacaannya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memasang ekspresi cemburu yang kentara sekali di wajahmu?" Scorpius tertawa geli. "_My_, _my_, rupanya kau cemburu selama ini, ya?"

Rose mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia yakin kalau ia tidak menampakkan perasaan cemburunya di wajah! Oh, lagipula, memangnya Rose punya waktu untuk cemburu karena Scorpius? Maaf saja, ya, tetapi Rose yakin kalau ia lebih tertarik dengan lelaki berkulit normal ketimbang sepucat mayat seperti lelaki di hadapannya sekarang.

Lagipula, alih-alih cemburu, Rose _malah_ amat sangat terganggu dengan adanya kehadiran Scorpius Malfoy selama tiga pekan terakhir ini yang entah kenapa selalu muncul dengan tiba-tiba.

Pokoknya, Rose harus melakukan apapun untuk menjauh dari pria berambut platina nyaris putih itu!

"Maaf saja, ya, Malfoy, aku lebih tertarik dengan Percy Pucey ketimbang dirimu," dengus Rose datar.

"Oh?" gumam Scorpius. "Kau menyukainya?"

Rose terbelalak. Ia yakin kalau kata _tertarik_ bukan berarti ia _menyukai_ Percy Pucey. Lalu, kenapa lelaki ini malah menanyakan hal sebodoh itu?

"Aku harap kau lebih pintar," Rose menghela napas. Pupus sudah harapannya untuk menghabiskan waktu luang untuk membaca dengan tenang. "Asal kau tahu, kata tertarik dan menyukai itu tidak memiliki arti yang sama, bodoh."

Scorpius mengangkat alisnya, kemudian berjalan menuju tempat Rose berada. Membungkukkan badan, Scorpius mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Rose—yang kini mematung di tempat dengan mata yang hampir melompat dari korsetnya.

"_Well_, Rosie, artinya aku masih memiliki peluang, ya?"

Entah Rose berada di alam mimpi atau pendengarannya mengkhianatinya, Rose masih tak kuasa bergerak. Apalagi, usai membisikkan kalimat menggoda itu, Scorpius langsung pergi dari Perpustakaan—dan tak lupa melemparkan senyum, tentu saja.

Siapa saja, bunuh dirinya _sekarang_.

**TBC**

Zen's Note :

Hai'-') Ada beberapa hal yang harus dijelaskan biar readers gak bingung, ya'-')b

Soal Prefek, anggap aja kalo Prefek Slytherin yang laki-laki kosong gara-gara gada yang cocok, trus Scorpius datang menyelamatkan Hogwarts~ /maksa

So sorry kalo charanya OOC (ga ditulis di warning, pula), ditambah lagi, Paw yakin pake banget kalo ada kesalahan di FF ini-3-

Err ... harus dilanjutkan atau stop sampai disini?

Semuanya bergantung review, ya'-')

See you on the next chapter (hopefully)!

Z. Wilder


	2. The Wounds

Aesthetic – ZenWilder

Harry Potter – J.K. Rowling

Warning : Chara OOC, alur cerita terlalu cepat, Semi AU.

"Biar kuberitahu sesuatu, Rose Weasley," lanjut Scorpius, kali ini suaranya terdengar serak—nyaris membuat Rose luluh karenanya—dan intens. "_Kau_ telah jatuh ke dalam pesonaku."

-oOo-

Aesthetic – Chapter II

The Wounds

-oOo-

"Katakanbahwaakusedangbermimpi."

Rose mendaratkan bokongnya di antara Lily dan Albus. Wajahnya mungkin lebih pucat daripada si Pirang itu. Lagipula, siapa, sih, yang peduli? Yang jelas, bukan Rose.

"Rose Weasley, sayangnya, kau sedang di alam baka," Lily tertawa geli mendengar Albus berbicara dengan efek dramatis yang dilebih-lebihkan. "Ada apa, Rose? Kau seperti habis melihat Banshee bercumbu dengan Werewolf, tahu."

"Oh, lebih parah lagi, aku melihatmu di masa yang akan datang menikah dengan Nyonya Gemuk," sahut Rose manis. "Demi Merlin! Katakan bahwa aku bermimpi."

"Lima Galleon?" James nyengir.

"Oh, tidak," tukas Rose sebal. "Aku yakin di luar sana ada orang yang dengan sukarela mengatakan kalau aku sedang bermimpi."

Albus mencubit pipinya keras, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Rose yang mengumpat. "Untuk apa yang satu _itu_?" tanya Rose geram. "Tak ada gunanya, tahu!"

"Cara alternatif yang menyatakan kalau kau tidak sedang di alam mimpi," ujar Albus geli. "Kau harus berterimakasih kepadaku."

"Terimakasih banyak kepada Albus Severus Potter yang mencubit pipiku keras dan sangaaaat lama hanya untuk menyatakan bahwa aku sedang _tidak_ bermimpi," ucap Rose berang. "Duh, aku yakin kalau besok pipiku akan membengkak!"

"Aku yakin kalau mantra Pengempis sudah ditemukan sejak beberapa abad lalu," Albus balik melotot ke arah Rose.

"Aku heran kenapa kau tidak dimasukkan ke Slytherin saja," keluh Rose. "Sikap keras kepala dan culasmu itu sangat tidak Gryffindor-ish."

"Topi Seleksi tidak pernah salah, Rose. Terima saja kenyataannya. Oh, aku akan pergi ke Asrama sekarang, mau ikut?"

Rose mengerang. Kenapa Albus harus memutuskan untuk pergi ke Asrama secepat ini? _Well_, mau tak mau Rose harus mengakui kalau sejak mengetahui bahwa Scorpius dipilih sebagai Prefek, Rose selalu memaksa Albus untuk menemaninya kemanapun usai makan. Rose tak mau menanggung resiko berpapasan dengan Scorpius karena Rose sudah memiliki firasat tak enak sejak awal mengenai kehadiran mayat hidup itu.

Awalnya, Rose hendak mengajak Lily, namun Rose sadar kalau itu merupakan pilihan fatal mengingat Lily adalah salah satu dari KPMS (Klub Penggemar Malfoy Sialan. Huruf S ditambahkan oleh Rose sendiri). Apalagi dengan mengajak James. Bisa-bisa Rose diledek tanpa henti di tiap detik yang ia lalui dengan kakak sepupunya tersebut mengenai Scorpius Malfoy, atau Percy Pucey, atau Kevin Goldstein, atau sekalian saja seluruh lelaki di Hogwarts.

"Oke," kata Rose pada akhirnya.

-oOo-

Rose merasa semua gadis melemparkan pandangan _kurang_—yang berarti amat sangat dalam kamus Rose—bersahabat kepadanya. Sebagian dari mereka malah mencibir begitu bertatap-tatapan dengan Rose. Rose mengerucutkan bibirnya. Seingatnya, ia tak melakukan apapun yang tidak benar. Kalau mereka ingin menggunakan pandangan sedingin itu, lebih baik mereka melemparkannya ke arah Scorpius-Sialan-Malfoy.

Melihat warna dasi dan syal yang mereka kenakan, Rose cukup yakin bahwa mereka semua berasal dari Slytherin. Asrama Scorpius. _Eh_?

"Kenapa—" bisik Rose pelan, meyakinkan dirinya kalau hanya ia dan Albus yang dapat mendengar, "—semua orang melihatku seolah aku ini pembunuh yang kabur dari Azkaban?"

Albus nyengir mendengarnya. "Sarkasmemu terkadang terdengar aneh," komentar Albus, tak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Rose. "_Well_, kalau soal pertanyaanmu—"

"Demi Merlin, mereka pasti sedang merencanakan pembunuhanku!" bisik Rose paranoid. "Aku yakin kalau aku tak bersalah. Mereka bisa memelototi orang lain, kan? Aku bahkan tak mengenal sebagian besar dari mereka! Dan, oh, kenapa mereka semua harus murid Slytherin?"

"Uh ..."

"Aku yakin tadi aku bertanya, Al," tandas Rose kilat. "Untunglah tatapan tak bisa membunuh, karena kalau bisa, aku pasti sudah terbaring tanpa jiwa di koridor Hogwarts tanpa sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada—"

"Kau bisa menuntut jawaban atas pertanyaanmu kepada bayanganmu," usul Albus segera, disambut dengan gelak tawa Rose. "Hei, aku serius!"

"Lalu aku akan berakhir di St. Mungo karena dianggap kehilangan akal sehat bila ada orang yang memergokiku berbincang dengan bayanganku sendiri."

"Bukan bayangan yang _itu_," Rose dapat mendengar Albus mendesah. Tampaknya Albus sudah kehilangan semangat untuk mengobrol. "Bayangan yang kini berada di balik tikungan koridor dan mengikutimu kemana-mana."

Rose mengangkat alis kirinya, membatalkan niat untuk menertawai Albus. Meski malas menoleh (karena ia harus bertatapan dengan gadis-gadis yang saat ini mendesis ketika melihatnya), Rose melihat dari balik bahunya.

Dan ia menyadari kesalahan fatal yang ia buat, karena bayangan yang dimaksud Albus sudah sangat jelas.

Scorpius Malfoy.

"_Well_, aku tidak ingin menjadi saksi atas pertumpahan darah kalian berdua," gumam Albus lamat-lamat. "Jadi, uh, semoga beruntung, Rose."

"Apa?" Rose membalikkan badannya secepat kilat, berharap tangannya super panjang agar ia dapat meraih Albus dan menariknya kembali, atau mungkin ia dapat berlari lebih cepat dari _cheetah_ dan dapat menyusul Albus yang amat sangat tidak bertanggung jawab. Uh, ia terlalu banyak menonton film Muggle.

Rose menarik napas, mengumpulkan pasokan udara dengan rakus untuk mengisi paru-parunya. Rose bisa saja berlari menyusul Albus dan memakinya sampai puas karena meninggalkan Rose seorang diri di koridor (apalagi tatapan para gadis itu sama sekali tak membantu suasa) dengan Scorpius Malfoy yang kini berjalan mendekat.

Rose bahkan tahu ada api membara di mata tiap gadis hanya dengan melihatnya sekilas. Dan nanti dialah yang akan berada di atas api membara karena mengambil resiko sebesar ini.

"Oh, lihat siapa yang kutemui di koridor Hogwarts," Scorpius melemparkan seulas senyum tipis yang sialnya membuat Rose merasa akan meleleh di atas lantai Hogwarts yang mengkilap (tampaknya Flich sedang dalam _mood_ yang bagus hari ini)

"Kau mengikutiku," tuduh Rose tak terima. "Ya, kan?"

"Jangan ke_geer_an, dong, Weasley," kata Scorpius malas. "Tentunya aku tidak serajin itu."

"Oh? Yang benar?" tanya Rose mencemooh, kini ia mulai mendengus. "Lalu kenapa kau baru menampakkan batang hidungmu setelah Albus pergi—atau tepatnya, lari?"

"Aku tak suka melihatnya," aku Scorpius enggan. "Apalagi tampaknya dia selalu ada di sekitarmu setiap kali aku melihatmu. Duh, jangan bilang kau juga tidur satu kasur dengannya!"

Rose melotot mendengarnya, merasa tak terima dengan ucapan Scorpius barusan. Sebagian dirinya menyuruhnya untuk diam di tempat—apalagi karena para gadis-gadis sialan itu masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya—, sebagiannya lagi menyuruhnya untuk maju beberapa langkah dan menyiksa Scorpius tanpa ampun, kemudian memutilasinya dan membuang bagian-bagian tubuhnya ke berbagai tempat.

Rose mengutuk dalam hatinya. Ia terdengar seperti pembunuh di film-film sekarang.

"Jangan asal omong, Malfoy," tandas Rose pedas, dalam hati setengah berharap ucapannya dapat membakar Scorpius dalam hitungan detik. Lalu, ia-lah yang akan dibakar kemudian oleh gadis-gadis berwajah masam yang sekarang menyipitkan mata mereka. Rose merasa paranoid sekarang. "Kau, kan, tahu dia itu sepupuku—"

Rose berhenti sejenak. Percakapan ini terasa sama sekali tak benar. Ia berbicara seolah-olah Scorpius adalah—adalah—kekasih—atau apapun itu sebutannya, ia tak peduli! Bagus. Dan para gadis tampaknya memikirkan hal yang sama. Kalau Rose bisa sampai ke asramanya dalam keadaan hidup-hidup tanpa cacat, itu adalah suatu keajaiban.

"—dan kau tak memiliki hak untuk membenci kehadirannya di dekatku," lanjut sang singa Gryffindor cepat-cepat. "Lagipula, kehadirannya jelas sangat membantuku, mengingat kau tak menampakkan batang hidungmu setiap kali ia ada di dekatku."

Scorpius terbahak mendengarnya, seakan-akan Rose baru saja memuji bagaimana romantisnya film roman picisan Muggle. "Oh, aku cukup yakin kalau aku memiliki hak atas rasa benciku," katanya santai. "Tentunya, kau tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, bukan?"

Rose tidak tahu mengapa lelaki ini sangatlah temperamental—dan labil. Tampaknya perasaan Scorpius berubah-ubah kapan saja. Oh, atau jangan-jangan lelaki ini memiliki dua kepribadian?

Rose hendak mengajukan pertanyaan itu, tetapi ia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, menahan agar suaranya tak keluar tanpa seijin dirinya sendiri. Pertanyaan sejenis itu hanya akan membuatnya tampak bodoh.

"Oh, ya," jawab Rose jemu. Ia tak suka berada di dekat Scorpius, terlebih dengan keadaan sekitar yang sangat tidak menguntungkan (tanpa Rose beritahupun, kalian pasti mengetahui apa alasannya). "Aku tak mempermasalahkan hal itu," Rose mengulang kembali sepenggal ucapan Scorpius, tak berniat merangkai kata-katanya sendiri. "Langsung saja, deh, Malfoy. Aku tak suka mengulur-ulur waktuku yang berharga ini."

"Ah, benarkah?" Scorpius menggaruk dagu lancipnya—salah satu nilai plus yang menjadikannya tampak lebih menggoda di mata kaum Hawa—seolah-olah tumbuh janggut selebat milik Hagrid di sana secara tiba-tiba. Oh, hal itu akan menjadi pemandangan yang menarik sekaligus menghibur. "Karena, Weasley, sepertinya _kau_lah yang mengulur-ulur waktu sedari tadi. Ah ... kau tentunya ingin mengobrol denganku _lebih_ lama, kan?"

_Crap_! Rose merutuk dalam hati. Justru, kehadiran_mu_ di sini membuat hidupku bagai neraka, Tuan Malfoy!

Rose melemparkan senyum mencemooh ke pewaris tunggal harta Malfoy yang takkan habis sampai ada sekolah bagi peri-rumah—yang berarti dapat digunakan sampai akhir hayat—setengah berharap bahwa Scorpius tahu apa makna senyumannya.

"Tentu tidak," sahut Rose sopan, namun setajam belati.

"Jadi, Weasley," Scorpius memajukan wajahnya, membuat Rose nyaris jatuh ke belakang karena spontanitas atas reaksinya. Lantai Hogwarts terasa licin sekali, demi Merlin! Bagaimana mungkin Albus dapat berlari tanpa bokongnya mencium lantai? "Apa yang ingin kau ucapkan, hm? Jangan katakan bahwa kau ingin mengajakku kencan, _no_?"

"Kalau itu adalah hari Anomali Sedunia," jawab Rose, kini matanya menyipit seperti mata elang yang tajam menatap mangsa buruannya. "Aku tak mengatakan bahwa hal itu tak mungkin."

"Senang mendengar filosofimu yang bertele-tele. Langsung saja ke topik, Weasley."

Rose mengambil pasokan udara sebanyak mungkin, hendak mengisi paru-parunya sampai gembul. Berbicara dengan Scorpius menghabiskan stok kesabarannya. Terlebih lagi, nada sarkasme yang terkandung dan penuh arti di tiap ucapannya.

"Oke," kata Rose singkat. Ia juga tak ingin bertele-tele. Menghabiskan waktu bersama Scorpius jelas bukanlah hal terbaik di hidupnya. "_Apa_ yang kau katakan kepada _mereka_?"

"Huh?" Scorpius mengangkat alis kirinya, tampak tak mengerti dengan ucapan Rose, atau mungkin ia _pura-pura_ tak mengerti.

"_Well_, orang dengan iQ terendahpun tahu kau mengatakan sesuatu kepada mereka, kan?" Rose melirik para gadis di sekelilingnya, mengecilkan volume suaranya sampai hanya ia dan Scorpius yang bisa mendengar. "Jadi, katakan saja kepadaku."

Scorpius menyeringai mendengarnya. "Aku suka kepercayaan dirimu," alih-alih menjawab, lelaki dengan wajah yang lebih tampan dari dewi Yunani kuno tersebut malah memuji Rose. "Dan, tampaknya keingintahuanmu itu sangat besar, ya?"

Rose tak mundur atau mengeluarkan suara ketika Scorpius melangkah mendekat. Yang gadis Weasley itu ketahui adalah bahwa jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Sesaat, Rose merasa takut tak dapat mendengar apapun selain detak jantungnya. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, ia dapat menghirup napas _mint_ bercampur maskulin Scorpius. Rose harus memastikan agar dirinya tidak meleleh karena hawa tubuh Scorpius yang sejuk, namun memberikan kehangatan aneh kepada siapapun yang berada di dekatnya.

"Kalau begitu," Scorpius mundur kembali, memerhatikan Rose dari ujung rambut sampai bawah. Sesaat, Rose merasa kecewa karena jarak yang semakin besar, dan ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena itu. "Aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu."

Scorpius berjalan mendekat, tetapi alih-alih mempersempit jarak keduanya seperti yang sebelumnya ia lakukan, lelaki itu memutari Rose, sampai akhirnya berada tepat di belakang raga Rose yang membeku, bercampur antara kegugupan dan ... _hasrat_?

Napas sejuk Scorpius dapat Rose rasakan di leher jenjangnya. Rose tahu bahwa ini bukanlah hal yang baik, terlebih mengingat bahwa gadis-gadis itu masih berada di tempatnya dan belum jemu berdiri di sana.

"Biar aku beritahu sesuatu."

Rose tak bergeming, mungkin itu lebih baik ketimbang lari sembari menjerit ke Asramanya, dan berakhir dengan bokong sakit karena jatuh setelah berlari-lari di atas lantai licin yang baru saja di-pel oleh Flich. Yah, setidaknya, Rose harus jaga imejnya juga, kan?

"Rose Weasley," lanjut Scorpius, kali ini suaranya terdengar serak—nyaris membuat Rose luluh karenanya—dan intens. "_Kau_ telah jatuh ke dalam pesonaku."

Rose menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu. Tapi yang ia dapatkan hanyalah suara langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin sulit untuk digapai oleh pendengarannya.

Scorpius telah pergi. Seharusnya Rose senang karenanya.

Tapi—kenapa hanya ada rasa kecewa, marah, dan sakit yang tersisa—?

-oOo-

"Tanduk Unicorn Manchester," gumam Rose pelan, tampak tak bergairah hari ini. Lukisan Nyonya Gemuk yang bernyanyi nyaring terayun, memberinya akses masuk ke dalam Asrama. Beberapa lukisan mengeluh karena suara lukisan tersebut, beberapanya lagi ikut bernyanyi, semakin memperkeruh suasana. Biarlah, lagipula Rose tidak peduli mengenainya.

"Kau tampak lesu, Anak Muda," komentar Nyonya Gemuk, terhenti sejenak dari nyanyian soprannya yang gagal total.

Rose tak mengacuhkannya, ia merangkak masuk ke dalam, mendapati hiruk pikuk disana-sini, tak heran lagi dengan suasana Asramanya yang tak pernah dapat tenang. Awalnya, Rose mengira ia akan masuk ke dalam dan menyerukan nama Albus yang mungkin saja sekarang meringkuk di atas kasur, siap siaga dengan amukkan Rose. Tetapi, alih-alih menampakkan wajah penuh amarah, Rose malah menghempaskan dirinya di sofa merah marun terdekat yang diduduki oleh salah seorang murid kelas empat, tetapi setidaknya masih ada ruang bagi Rose.

Rose mengerjapkan mata coklatnya beberapa kali. Sebagian besar orang mengatakan bahwa mata coklat madu itu turunan ibunya, karena iris matanya terlihat setenang air di danau yang tak terusik. Tapi, mungkin perasaan Rose tak setenang matanya. Atau bahkan matanya tak secerah biasanya, bisa saja warna mata itu hilang, tampak redup dan penuh kekecewaan—karena sesuatu yang tak berguna dan tak layak dipikirkan.

"Rose—!" Lily terpekik, sedikit tertahan karena ia sedang berada di antara para kutu buku Gryffindor—suatu komunitas yang sudah sangat langka—dan kini dipelototi oleh lima atau enam pasang mata. Lily mengucapkan kata maaf berulang kali karena menyenggol atau mengganggu aktivitas seseorang, sampai akhirnya sepupu Rose dengan wajah ceria tersebut berada di depannya.

Usai sukses mengusir murid kelas empat yang berada di satu sofa bersama Rose dengan pelototan dan desisan galak, Lily menghempaskan bokongnya keras-keras ke atas sofa, membuat Rose terusik beberapa saat, namun kembali mengabaikan hal kecil seperti itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Lily, sedangkan Rose sudah siap menerima rentetan pertanyaan tiada akhir. "Apa kau diusir dari Perpustakaan? Atau nilaimu E? Atau kau disakiti oleh laki-laki?"

Rose sendiri tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan cahaya kecil matanya redup. Disakiti oleh laki-laki-kah? Tapi Rose tak menemukan alasan yang tepat. Ia tak tahu mengapa dirinya mendadak seperti gadis yang baru saja patah hati—cengeng, manja, ingin diperhatikan, dan tak berpendirian.

Benarkah ...?

"Jadi, Rose," ujar Lily. Ada jeda sejenak agar ia dapat mengambil satu tarikkan napas panjang. "Apa yang terjadi? Kupikir kau bersama Albus."

Rose tak membantah pernyataan Lily, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk menghemat suaranya. "Seperti yang kau lihat, Lils," kata Rose akhirnya, terlalu cepat, dan ia tak menyadari hal itu. "Aku _baik-baik_ saja."

"Oh, masalahnya, Rose Sayang, kau tak tampak baik-baik saja di mataku," papar Lily, tak berniat untuk melembutkan intonasinya. "Kau terlihat—uh—kacau!"

"Aku yakin kalau itu bukanlah masalah," kata Rose, tertawa kecil mendengar ucapannya sendiri. "Terlebih bagimu. Ya, kan?"

Lily mendengus mendengar ucapan Rose, namun ia tak membantah. Ia cukup sadar diri bahwa kehidupan pribadi Rose memang bukan urusannya. "Oke," kata Lily pada akhirnya, namun ia tak menyerah untuk mendengar secuil kabar dari Rose. "Tapi, katakan kepadaku apa yang menyebabkanmu seperti ini. Patah hati, eh?"

_Bingo_, batin Rose membetulkan ucapan Lily. Tetapi benaknya, logikanya, dan akal sehatnya menolak keras-keras pernyataan tersebut. Demi Merlin, hanya karena Scorpius Malfoy meninggalkannya begitu saja bukan berarti ia harus sekecewa ini, kan?

Benar sekali.

Rose tak menemukan alasan mengapa ia harus memikirkan hal ini sampai ke akar-akarnya. Bukankah sejak Pendatang Baru itu menampakkan diri di Hogwarts Rose tidak memikirkannya? Alih-alih dirinya, mungkin sepupu-sepupu Weasley dan Potternya-lah yang memikirkan hal tersebut, terutama para gadis.

"Ha ha," Rose berusaha menampakkan tawa canggung, tetapi yang terdengar hanyalah seperti suara robot yang datar tanpa intonasi. "Lucu sekali, Lily. Aku jelas bukan tipikal gadis seperti mereka, atau seperti kau, atau seperti kalian semua, yang bisa patah hati karena urusan sepele."

"Kau tahu," Lily memandang Rose kali ini. "Terkadang, kau tak bisa berbohong. Maksudku, caramu meyakinkanku atau orang lain terdengar ganjil, setidaknya beberapa kali."

"Aku hanya berusaha untuk jujur, oke?"

Rose menggigit bagian dalam pipinya keras-keras, lalu merasakan sesuatu seperti darah karenanya. Tidak, ia tak jujur. Apakah ada rasa bersalah? Sama sekali tidak.

"Baiklah," kata Lily pada akhirnya, memberi Rose sedikit ruang untuk merasa lega. Lily beranjak dari duduknya, sesuatu yang Rose tunggu-tunggu sedari tadi. Setidaknya, ikatan tali di sekeliling Rose terasa longgar meski tak memberi banyak efek. "Kalau begitu, aku akan ke Asrama. Kuku-ku patah karena memotong bahan yang bahkan sudah kulupakan namanya di kelas Ramuan, dan Profesor Slughorn hanya berkomentar bahwa ini adalah hal yang biasa. Duh, padahal aku sudah memoles kuku ini secara hati-hati!"

Rose tak menjawab, sedangkan Lily tak terlihat meminta jawaban maupun pendapat dari Rose atas celotehannya. Kemudian, gadis dengan tubuh mungil tersebut membalikkan badannya dan mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju asrama gadis.

-oOo-

"Whoa, Rose, kau menjadi selebritas baru, rupanya," James tertawa geli, sama sekali tak menunjukan rasa simpatik atas ekspresi paranoid Rose. "Kenapa semua murid memandangmu, sih?"

"Koreksi, _kakak sepupu_," kata Rose. "Bukan semua murid yang memandangku. Tepatnya, para murid Slytherin."

"Memangnya aku peduli?" balas James, kali ini tampak mencemooh. "Asrama Slytherin jelas-jelas bukanlah Asrama yang patut diperhatikan. Apalagi melihat wajah-wajah para penghuninya yang licik begitu."

Rose mengernyit mendengarnya, agak terganggu dengan nada bicara James, namun tak menyatakan satupun protes.

Setelah mengalami tragedi-sialan-dengan-Scorpius-Malfoy, Rose tak banyak bicara, setidaknya untuk malam itu. Menyadari jadwal patrolinya dengan Scorpius (entah kenapa, Rose sangat sering berpatroli dengan mayat hidup tersebut), Rose harus melontarkan seribu satu alasan agar Albus dapat menyuruh salah seorang prefek menggantikannya. Rose cukup yakin bahwa tak ada gadis yang menolak, maka ia tak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Lagipula, tampaknya Scorpius sama sekali tak heran dengan tingkah lakunya. Entah ingin memberitahu Rose bahwa ia diperhatikan oleh seseorang atau apa, Albus berkata bahwa Scorpius _menitipkan_ salam (sepertinya lelaki itu ingin membuat suasana hati Rose memburuk). Salam yang bahkan tak dibalas Rose. Lagipula, memangnya bedebah itu peduli apakah Rose membalas salamnya atau tidak? Rose bahkan tidak yakin kalau mayat hidup itu benar-benar _menitipkan salam_! Bisa saja, kan, itu hanya akal-akalan Albus?

"_Memang_," sahut Rose singkat, tak menyadari keanehan dalam suaranya sendiri.

"Dia memang begini," Lily mengibaskan tangannya ke udara kosong. "Sejak semalam. _Mood_nya pasti sedang rusak."

Bukan hanya rusak! Rose ingin menyerukan apa yang ia pikirkan. Melainkan, mungkin ia sudah menjadi gadis tanpa perasaan sekarang!

"Hu-uh," Hugo mengangguk dengan semangat bergelora. "Dia tampak siap membunuh siapapun yang menganggu ketenangannya semalam. Ya, kan, Al?"

Albus meringis mendengarnya. "Uh, mungkin," gumam Albus. "Sebenarnya—sebelumnya, dia berbicara dengan S—"

"Anna Kavanagh," potong Rose. "Aku berbicara dengannya, menanyakan mengenai jadwal prefek minggu ini dan meminta agar jadwalku diubah, karena tampaknya bukan suatu _kebetulan_ aku mendadak menjadi sering berpatroli dengan Malfoy."

James nyengir lebar mendengarnya. "Sayangnya, Rosieku yang manis, Kavanagh tidak memiliki hak sedikitpun mengenai jadwal Prefek karena aku dan dia sudah saling membagi tugas dan berjanji untuk tidak mencampuri tugas satu sama lain kecuali diperlukan," celoteh James panjang, tak mempedulikan Rose yang kini menghela napas keras-keras mendengarnya. "Dan aku hanya ingin membantu kisah asmara sepupuku yang tak pernah berlangsung lancar. Siapa tahu lelaki Malfoy ini dapat membantu. Setidaknya, kau bisa menjadi teman kencan Lelaki-yang-Paling-Diincar-di-Hogwarts, setelah aku, tentunya."

Rose mendengus keras-keras mendengarnya. Ia menusuk daging panggangnya, berharap kalau yang ia tusuk adalah para gadis yang sampai sekarang masih curi-curi pandang ke meja Gryffindor (tentunya untuk memelototi Rose).

"Lalu, Dad akan mengamuk dan dunia kemudian luluh lantah karenanya," gurau Hugo, sukses membuat Rose tergelak mendengarnya. "Weasley dan Malfoy? Duh, James, itu jelas salah satu hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi! Benar, kan, Rose?"

Rose meringis mendengarnya. Tak pernah terjadi? Tentu saja. Memangnya, apa yang ia harapkan? _Dasar tolol._

"Yeah," sahut Rose, terdengar sedikit getir, namun untunglah tak ada yang menyadari. "Tentunya aku tak mau dunia kiamat hanya karena amukkan Dad."

"Hoh, pasti Uncle Ron mengerti dengan keadaan," sahut James, terdengar optimis dan penuh percaya diri. "Uncle Ron dan Aunt Hermione, meski aku yakin Aunt Hermione tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan Asmara Rose, pasti pernah muda juga."

"Sayangnya," kata Rose kemudian. "Keluarga Malfoy adalah sesuatu yang tabu bagi Dad. Jadi, simpan saja baik-baik keinginanmu untuk mempersatukan Malfoy dan Weasley, James."

_Jadi, simpan saja baik-baik keinginanmu untuk bersama Malfoy, Rose._

-oOo-

Scorpius baru sampai di ambang pintu Perpustakaan ketika Madam Pince, tanpa menengok, berkata, "Rose Weasley tak ada disini," dengan lancarnya, seolah-olah Scorpius datang ke Perpustakaan hanya untuk mencari Rose.

Duh, setidaknya, ia masih ada harga diri sebagai seorang Malfoy dan Slytherin!

"Maaf saja, ya, Madam," kata Scorpius, menyeringai lebar. "Aku ke sini untuk mencari buku Ramuan karena ada tugas essai."

Madam Pince tak lagi menaruh perhatian kepada Scorpius yang kini melangkah masuk ke dalam daerah teritorialnya setelah melirik lelaki Slytherin itu galak. Tampaknya, Scorpius tak mempermasalahka hal tersebut karena lelaki itu melenggang dengan santai melewati perpustakawan tersebut tanpa melihat lagi.

**TBC**

Zen's Footer Note :

Thanks to **senjadistria, aish, , esposa malfoy, Ajeng puspita, cla99, Silvia WS, DraconisChantal, AkemyYamato, herianiyulia, ZimIzumi, DheaaMalf, Shizyldrew, Ratih, rest, G.O.H., Selena Hallucigenia, **dan **guest** untuk review, fav, dan follownya(:

Kritik diterima dengan lapang dada.

**P.S. : Maaf chapter ini agak mengecewakan, terlebih lagi isinya yang mulai berisi roman picisan. Ini pertama kalinya Zen terjun di dunia tulis-menulis, jadi masih canggung. Mohon maaf.**

**P.P.S. : Ada ide untuk chapter selanjutnya? Tolong PM Zen / e-mail ke staymozy ^^ Karna Zen ragu bisa melanjutkan fict ini atau tidak;A;**

**P.P.P.S. : Review akan dibalas semuanya di chapter depan, maaf. Ada gangguan koneksi.**

With Love,

ZenWilder


	3. Shadows

Aesthetic – ZenWilder

Harry Potter – J.K. Rowling

Warning : Chara OOC, Semi AU, alur terlalu cepat, roman gagal, fokus terhadap Scorpius & Rose. T for language.

-oOo-

Aesthetic – Chapter III

Shadows

-oOo-

"Aku sudah tahu kalau kau ada disini," ujar Scorpius dengan penuh kepercayaan diri seraya melenggang dengan santai. "Tampaknya kau yang meminta Madam Pince untuk berkata bahwa kau tidak ada di sini, ya?"

Sudut bibir Rose berkedut, menampakkan ketidaknyamannya ketika Scorpius muncul mendadak, namun gadis itu memilih untuk tidak membalas ucapan Scorpius yang menggantung di udara.

"_Well_?" kata Scorpius, tak senang dengan kesunyian yang diberikan oleh Rose. Ia menarik bangku di sebrang Rose, berusaha agar tak menimbulkan keramaian karena tak ingin diusir oleh Madam Pince yang galak, lalu duduk di atasnya. "Tak ingin menjawab, huh?"

Rose mengerjapkan matanya, seolah-olah berusaha memberitahu Scorpius bahwa ia _sedang_ tidak ingin diganggu sekarang, atau selamanya saja sekalian. Alih-alih menyahut, Rose membalikkan lembar buku Rune Kunonya, keningnya mengerut, entah karena tingkat kesulitan yang terlalu tinggi atau karena terganggu sebab Scorpius masih memperhatikannya.

"Hmm?"

Rose mendesah, pelan, tapi Scorpius masih dapat menangkapnya. Scorpius jelas tahu bahwa Rose sudah menyerah dengan kesunyian yang ia berikan. Pada akhirnya, seperti yang Scorpius tebak, gadis berambut merah tersebut mendongak, menyipitkan matanya seolah-olah Scorpius adalah lelaki yang paling ia benci sampai akhir hayat—atau mungkin hal itu _memang_ benar.

"Apa lagi?" Rose mendesis, terdengar lebih berang dari biasanya. "Tolong, ya, Tuan Malfoy yang Dermawan dan Terhormat, jangan mengganggu hidupku barang sebentar saja."

Scorpius mengendikkan bahunya, tampaknya tak terganggu dengan intonasi bicara Rose. "Sebenarnya," ujar lelaki berambut platina tersebut lamat-lamat, bertingkah seolah suaranya didambakan oleh seluruh populasi gadis di Hogwarts—oh, Scorpius tidak membantah pernyataan tersebut, kok. "Aku hanya bosan melihatmu yang seperti mayat hidup berkeliaran tanpa suara."

Bah! Rose ingin meludah di wajah Scorpius sekarang. Setidaknya, ia harus memilih kosa kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan apa maksudnya! Mayat hidup? Rose? Setidaknya kulit Rose masih agak kecoklatan, bukan putih pucat seperti lelaki di depannya ini!

Rose menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas, memberitahu Scorpius secara tidak langsung bahwa ia tidak ingin ber_bicara_ sekarang dengan bedebah itu—atau dengan siapapun yang mengganggu ketentraman hidupnya.

"Setidaknya kau masih bisa berbicara," ujar Scorpius, seolah-olah menenangkan Rose yang baru kehilangan suaranya—semoga hal itu tidak terjadi. "Bukan mayat hidup sepenuhnya, bukankah begitu?"

Rose menghembuskan napasnya, kemudian menarik satu tarikan napas panjang, menghembuskannya kembali perlahan melalui mulutnya, terus seperti itu sampai ia merasa kesabarannya sudah terkumpul cukup banyak. Ia membutuhkan kesabaran ekstra bila sedang berhadapan dengan pirang sialan ini.

"_Sepertinya_," sahut Rose kaku. Bahkan orang tulipun dapat memberitahu bahwa Rose tak ingin berbicara saat ini. Selamanya saja sekalian kalau perlu.

"Kau tahu," kata Scorpius, tak ingin memutuskan jalur pembicaraan begitu saja. "Aneh rasanya melihatmu begitu—uh—pendiam, mungkin? Tak cocok dengan kepribadianmu yang gemar berbicara banyak itu. Tampaknya aneh bukanlah kata yang tepat. Ya, kan?"

Rose menggertakkan giginya, berusaha agar tetap tenang dan tidak menggebrak meja saat itu juga. Apakah semua Malfoy secerewet lelaki di depan ini? Mungkin saja klan terhormat itu rupanya lebih bawel daripada ibunya!

Rose mengambil satu tarikan napas kembali, kali ini yang benar-benar panjang. Memaksakan tiap udara memasuki paru-parunya yang sudah terlalu penuh. "Dengar, Scorpius Malfoy," katanya serius, memberi penekanan di tiap suku kata. "Kalau kau nyatanya memperlakukan semua gadis yang memujamu sama seperti apa yang kau lakukan semalam, lebih baik kau menjauh saja dariku. Karena, asal kau tahu saja, semua usahamu tentunya sia-sia. Ingin tahu kenapa?" tanpa menunggu Scorpius menjawab, Rose buru-buru melanjutkan, "Karena aku bukanlah mereka."

Rose mendesah, membereskan tumpukan bukunya dan meletakkan beberapa kembali di rak. Ia sudah siap melenggang keluar dari Perpustakaan kalau saja Scorpius tak menahannya.

"Kau akan kemana?"

"Belajar bersama Pucey," ujar Rose, tak merasakan sedikitpun rasa bersalah karena baru saja mengutarakan suatu kebohongan. Memangnya, siapa yang peduli?

Scorpius menyeringai mendengarnya. "_Well_, kau jelas bukanlah pembohong yang ulung, ya?"

Rose, yang merasa terintimidasi karenanya, mengernyit. "Oh, sayangnya, Malfoy, aku serius mengenai fakta bahwa Pucey jelas lebih menarik darimu, kok," ungkapnya riang—lagi-lagi meluncurkan satu kebohongan dengan begitu mulus. "Nah, Malfoy, semoga kau mencamkan tiap kata yang kulontarkan. Sampai jumpa—atau mungkin lebih baik kalau aku tak pernah melihatmu lagi."

Scorpius mengangkat alis kirinya (sesuatu yang tak pernah dapat Rose lakukan, sialan), tak tampak tersinggung mendengar kalimat pertama Rose. Ia lebih menaruh perhatiannya terhadap kalimat-kalimat selanjutnya. Lalu, ia tersenyum lebar, satu-satunya hal yang Rose pikir tak akan terjadi dalam momentum seperti ini.

"_Well_, Rose Weasley, seperti yang telah kukatakan," katanya lamat-lamat, dan Rose merasa ia akan meleleh perlahan karenanya. Scorpius memiringkan wajah, seolah-olah wajah Rose terlihat lebih baik dari sudut pandangnya yang baru. "_Kau_ tak cocok—sama sekali tidak—menjadi seorang pembohong. Yah, tampaknya kau sudah mengetahuinya, bukankah begitu?"

-oOo-

. "Oh, sayangnya, Malfoy, aku serius mengenai fakta bahwa Pucey jelas lebih menarik darimu, kok."

Scorpius Malfoy tak pernah senang bila seseorang—apalagi seorang gadis—menolaknya mentah-mentah seolah ia adalah barang rongsokan yang tak berguna. Sayangnya, Rose Weasley _benar-benar_ memperlakukannya seperti itu. Alih-alih membuatnya merasa terhina dan direndahkan, Scorpius malah yakin seratus persen bahwa gadis itu telah mencuri seluruh perhatiannya. Buktinya, tiga minggu terakhir ini ia habiskan untuk memperhatikan Rose dan tak benar-benar peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya—

—termasuk mengikuti Rose kemanapun gadis itu pergi.

Setidaknya, Scorpius masih memiliki harga diri dengan cara terhormat dan khas Malfoy. Ia tidak terang-terangan membututi Rose sampai gadis itu menyadari kehadirannya. Oh, tidak, ia tak setolol itu.

Maka, demi harga diri yang jelas-jelas sedang dipertaruhkan, Scorpius menyahut, "_Well_, Rose Weasley, seperti yang telah kukatakan, _kau_ tak cocok—sama sekali tidak—menjadi seorang pembohong. Yah, tampaknya kau sudah mengetahuinya, bukankah begitu?"

Tanpa perlu menatap manik wajah gadis Weasley tersebut, Scorpius yakin bahwa Rose pasti tengah tertohok saat ini. Lalu, setelah berusaha keras menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya, Rose melemparkan senyumnya—_manis_—ke arah Scorpius. "Kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, Malfoy."

"Senang kau menyadarinya."

Rose mengendikkan bahunya, mendekap tiga sampai empat buku setebal kasur di pelukannya erat-erat seolah itu adalah artefak penting (betapa Scorpius berharap ialah yang ada di posisi buku-buku beruntung itu), lalu membalikkan badan tanpa memberikan sedikitpun respons.

Scorpius menyeringai, memandang punggung Rose yang kian tampak kabur dari jangkauan pandangannya, dan mengingatkan dirinya untuk menanyai Pucey setelah ini (sekalian menghajarnya, kalau bisa).

-oOo-

"Kalau ada yang melihat wajahmu, mereka pasti yakin kalau kau bertekad bulat untuk membunuh seseorang," komentar Sam. "Terlihat horor, tahu. Mirip persis seperti pembunuh berantai di film-film Muggle."

"Oh, ya?" gumam Scorpius, namun tak benar-benar menginginkan jawaban. "Aku tak menyangka seorang Zabini sering menonton film Muggle. Memangnya Aunt Daphne mengizinkanmu, heh?"

Sam mendecih mendengarnya, tak tampak berniat untuk menjawab. Kemudian, seolah teringat oleh sesuatu yang penting, ia menyeringai lebar ke arah Scorpius yang _sama sekali_ tidak mengerti apa maksud ekspresinya.

"Jadiiii," katanya sembari menyikut perut Scorpius, membuat lelaki itu mengumpat, tak lupa bersiul riang. "Bagaimana perkembanganmu, hm?"

"Huh? Kalau maksudmu adalah perkembanganku dalam pelajaran Sejarah Sihir, sayang sekali, aku merasa seperti orang tolol di kelas itu karena tak bisa tidur maupun mengerjakan sesuatu yang penting di dalam kelas. Lagipula, kenapa, sih, mereka merekrut guru berupa hantu? Memangnya hantu membutuhkan galleon?"

Sam menarik napas. "Bukan itu, tolol," Sam menusuk potongan daging panggangnya tanpa nafsu. "Pantas saja Rose Weasley tak berniat menerima tawaran kencanmu. Otakmu lebih dangkal dari Troll, duh."

Scorpius membalikkan piringnya, membiarkannya terisi sendirinya. "Yah, satu hal yang perlu kauketahui, Zabini. Aku tidak mengajaknya kencan."

"Oh, tentu saja. Kau, kan, tidak punya nyali, Scorp," gurau Sam, nyengir lebar ketika sang sobat melotot ke arahnya. "Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa Nott atau Pucey yang mendapatkannya. Aku sama sekali tak keberatan kalau kau memberikannya kepadaku, kok."

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini?"

"Seperti apa?"

"Cerewet, lebih cerewet dari Profesor Binns, malah."

"Aku tersanjung," ujar Sam, memberikan pandangan kesalnya secara cuma-cuma kepada Malfoy tunggal tersebut. "Lebih baik ketimbang selalu hemat suara seperti_mu_."

"Daya tarik seorang Malfoy adalah—"

"Blah, blah, blah," Zabini menguap. Ia tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin mendengar atau sekedar memberikan perhatian. "Jadi, seperti yang tadi kutanyakan, bagaimana perkembangannya?"

"Ijinkan aku untuk bertanya kepadamu dulu," kata Scorpius. "Kenapa kau jadi serba ingin tahu, eh? Kepengen membuat gosip terhangat?"

Sam menguap—pura-pura—mendengarnya. "Seingatku, kau juga penyebarkan gosip palsu mengenai kau dan Weasley itu," ia mengerutkan keningnya, seolah-olah hal itu sudah terjadi bertahun-tahun lamanya. "_Well_?"

Scorpius mengangkat bahunya, memutuskan untuk tak menjawab. Setidaknya, itulah yang ia lakukan. Tak menjawab.

-oOo-

"Kapan mereka akan berhenti memelototimu, Rose?" tanya Albus tolol, seolah-olah Rose mengetahui segalanya. "Tak enak rasanya diperhatikan seperti itu. Bahkan, meskipun kaulah yang mereka perhatikan, aku masih merasa agak terintimidasi karenanya."

"Aku bahkan tak tahu kenapa para Slytherin _tolol_ itu," Rose memelankan suaranya. "Masih betah memandangiku. Percaya, deh. Aku yakin aku tak melakukan kriminalitas atau hal-hal sejenisnya."

"Sejujurnya," ungkap Albus setelah membiarkan keheningan melingkupi keduanya untuk beberapa saat. "Kupikir kau akan merasa tersanjung karena—_mereka_?" Albus menampakkan kebingungannya, tak tahu harus menyatakan apalagi.

Rose mendecakkan lidahnya, seolah-olah tak percaya bahwa sepupunya sendiri dapat menanyakan hal setolol ini. Mendadak, Albus merasa salah omong. "Oh, ya?" tanya Rose, mengernyitkan kening dan menampakkan tanda-tanda kerisihan berlebih. "Albus, coba, deh, beritahu aku. Siapa, sih, yang menikmati pandangan yang secara tak langsung menyiratkan bahwa ia dapat mati di tempat kapan saja? Hm?"

Albus bergumam tak jelas. Ia jelas menunda keinginannya untuk menjawab. Tak ingin berdebat, Albus memilih untuk bungkam.

"Soal semalam," kata Albus canggung. Ekor matanya melirik Rose, mendapati gadis itu kerap menoleh ke belakang. _Menunggu seseorang? Sesuatu?_ Albus tak yakin dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Uh, sori."

Rose tergelak mendengarnya, membuat Albus dapat menghembuskan napas lega untuk beberapa saat. "Bukan masalah. Bukan masalah bila kau meninggalkanku dengan mayat berjalan itu berduaan saja di koridor yang sepi dengan para gadis sialan itu menjadi penontonnya. _Sama sekali _bukan masalah, kok."

Albus harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Rose adalah pengguna kalimat sarkasme yang unggul dan profesional. Sama sekali bukan tandingan Albus karena ia berada jauh di bawah. Albus kembali menghembuskan napasnya, kali ini terdengar putus asa. "_Yeah_. Aku hanya memberimu privasi."

"Terkadang, privasi sama sekali tak membantu. Apalagi kalau berhubungan dengan mayat biadab itu."

Albus tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau memiliki selera humor yang bagus."

Rose mendesah panjang kemudian. Sedetik, Albus mengira bahwa Rose akan membantah pernyataan yang baru saja ia lontarkan mentah-mentah. Namun, rupanya Rose Weasley ingin membicarakan soal hal lain. "Aku benar-benar ingin tahu kenapa mereka melihatku seperti itu," kata Rose kemudian. "Masalahnya, tak ada murid yang bukan Slytherin yang mengetahui alasan mereka menatapku dengan beringas begitu. Seperti algojo saja."

"Kau bisa bertanya dengan William Nott—"

"Bah!" gerutu Rose kesal, tak mau repot-repot memelankan suaranya. "Yang benar saja, Al! Bisa-bisa ia mengira kalau aku benar-benar menyukainya, duh!"

Albus mengangkat bahu. "Siapa tahu ia dapat membantu, ya, kan?"

"Tak tahu," kata Rose canggung. Kemudian, ia menghela napasnya keras-keras. "Abu-abu."

"_Pardon_?"

"Scorpius Malfoy—" kata Rose setelah tak bergeming untuk beberapa saat. Suaranya tercekat. "—adalah abu-abu, Al. _Abu-abu_."

-oOo-

Kesalahan terbesar yang Rose buat dalam hidupnya mungkin adalah _ini_—mendatangi Nott yang dengan kalem duduk di salah satu bangku pelajaran Ramuan. Seperti biasa, Nott _selalu_ datang kelewat pagi dari anak-anak lainnya. Ketika yang lain masih sibuk membersihkan diri, Nott sibuk 'membersihkan' piring makannya. Ketika yang lain masih sibuk makan, Nott sudah berada di dalam ruang kelas sesuai jadwal.

Rose menarik napas panjang-panjang. Meski keduanya sama-sama sering berada di kelas _berdua saja_, Rose tak pernah berniat untuk membuka mulut dan melakukan interaksi bersama Slytherin barbar itu. Entah dirinya sudah kehilangan akal sehat atau tidak, sekarang Rose berjalan dengan canggung ke arah lelaki yang mengangkat kedua kakinya di atas kursi, sibuk membaca salah satu buku pinjaman Perpustakaan.

"Ada apa?"

Bahkan, sebelum Rose sempat membiarkan suaranya keluar dari kerongkongan, Nott sudah menyelanya terlebih dahulu.

"Oh—" kata Rose kelewat gugup. "—sebenarnya, bukan apa-apa—uh—"

"Ya?"

"Duh, aku benci harus menanyakan ini," gerutu Rose pelan. Dalam hati, ia berharap Nott tak mendengarnya.

Nott menyeringai lebar mendengarnya. "Jangan buat aku penasaran begitu, _dong_," katanya geli. "Nah, kau ingin mengajakku kencan, atau apa, Rose?"

Rose menyipitkan mata. Guratan di wajahnya menampakkan tanda-tanda ingin meledak. Rose hendak mengatakan, 'Nott, tak ada yang ingin kencan dengan lelaki sialan sepertimu, kau tahu?', namun ia menelan kembali suaranya kembali ke kerongkongan. Bukannya mendapatkan informasi, mungkin Rose akan mendapatkan memar.

"Lucu sekali, Nott," tukas Rose galak. "Jadi, apa yang digunjingkan oleh para Slytherin?"

Seringai Nott kini pupus, tapi seulas senyum masih tertempel di wajahnya. "Hmmm, biar kupikir-pikir dulu, ya," ia menggaruk dagu lancipnya. Keningnya mengerut, seolah-olah ia sedang berpikir untuk jawaban soal Rune Kuno Tingkat Tinggi. "Sebenarnya, kami para Slytherin membicarakan banyak hal. Oh, tentu saja, kami tak benar-benar berniat untuk membicarakan orang lain. Dalam kata lain, kami melakukannya dengan _tidak sengaja_. Banyak sekali, kalau dipikir-pikir. Kau tidak bermaksud membuatku menceritakan dari awal hingga akhir, kan?"

"Aku merasa sedang berbicara dengan orang idiot. Sungguh."

"Yah, kau tak memberitahuku detailnya. Kau tak memiliki hak untuk menyalahkan ketidaktahuanku, bukan?" Nott tersenyum manis, menampakkan gigi-giginya yang rapi. Gadis manapun pasti pingsan bila melihatnya—oh, minus Rose.

Kening Rose mengernyit, kedua alisnya kini bertaut. "Entah bagaimana nilaimu bisa lebih tinggi dariku di pelajaran Herbologi," Rose mendesah berat.

"Dan Sejarah Sihir," lanjut Nott. Entah bagaimana, kini ia sudah duduk di atas mejanya. "Kenapa kau selalu melenceng dari topik, eh?"

"Kau tahu, kan, kalau sebenarnya kaulah yang melenceng dari topik," sahut Rose sopan. Giginya terkatup, membuat suaranya terdengar berbeda.

"Oke," ucap Nott pada akhirnya, mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah-olah ia tengah ditodong oleh senjata api berkaliber 45—itupun kalau lelaki darah murni tersebut mengerti soal senjata muggle. "Jangan salah sangka, aku tak gemar menggosipkan hal-hal sejenis ini. Aku hanya mendengar mengenai gosip antara kau dan Malfoy barbar itu—"

"Barbar apanya, Nott?"

Rose Weasley mendelik, menahan diri agar tak membalikkan badan dan berseru di depan wajah Malfoy, yang memang barbar, tersebut.

"Yah," kata Nott kalem. "Pokoknya seperti _itu_. Kau tahu, dong, apa maksudku, Malfoy?"

Scorpius mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh. "Aku tak merasa bahwa aku sebarbar _itu_, kok," ungkap Scorpius terus terang. "Setidaknya, lebih baik Malfoy ketimbang Nott."

"Setidaknya juga, Malfoy, aku tak membuat gosip dengan imajinasiku sendiri."

-oOo-

. Scorpius sudah berada di ambang pintu ketika mendengar suara William—sialan—Nott. "Jangan salah sangka, aku tak gemar menggosipkan hal-hal sejenis ini. Aku hanya mendengar mengenai gosip antara kau dan Malfoy barbar itu—"

"Barbar apanya, Nott?" sela Scorpius, menyeringai lebar sembari melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke dalam kelas Sejarah Sihir.

Dari ujung iris kelabunya yang dingin, Scorpius dapat menangkap gerakkan Rose yang kini mendelik. Mata coklatnya melotot. Siapapun juga tahu kalau gadis Weasley itu sedang menahan amarah yang dapat meledak kapan saja.

"Yah, pokoknya seperti _itu_. Kau tahu, dong, apa maksudku, Malfoy?" ujar Will manis nan kalem. Nott tahu jelas bagaimana cara membuat seseorang merasa terancam.

"Aku tak merasa bahwa aku sebarbar _itu_, kok. Setidaknya, lebih baik Malfoy ketimbang Nott."

"Setidaknya juga, Malfoy, aku tak membuat gosip dengan imajinasiku sendiri."

Scorpius mengangkat alis kirinya tinggi-tinggi, menampakkan ekspresi ketidaktahuannya. "Gosip yang mana, eh?"

"Kau tahu yang mana, Malfoy. _Kau tahu._"

Kemudian, dengan gaya khasnya, William Nott berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari kelas, tampaknya hendak mengambil buku lain dari Perpustakaan mengingat kelas baru dimulai lima belas menit lagi. "Yah, Rose," kata Nott lantang—sesuatu yang disengajakan. Orang idiotpun dapat menyadarinya (tentu saja, pikir Scorpius penuh rasa kemenangan. Nott sendiri, kan, juga seorang idiot). "Danau Hitam sore ini—untuk informasi yang lebih lanjut, oke?"

Rose mengernyit, tapi tak mengeluarkan pernyataan apapun. Alih-alih menjawab, atau bahkan yang lebih buruk, melemparkan pandangan penuh rasa benci ke arah Scorpius, gadis itu menghempaskan bokongnya ke atas salah satu bangku. Ia bahkan tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda terganggu ketika Scorpius meletakkan buku-bukunya (yang super tipis) di tempat belakang Rose.

"Kau akan datang?"

"Tidak," kata Rose. Sesaat, Scorpius merasa dirinya lebih baik. "Kalau kau mau menjelaskan apa maksudnya."

Persetan dengan apa yang ia rasakan sebelumnya, Scorpius ingin menggantung dirinya di menara Astronomi. "Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan—" Sesaat, rasa bersalah melingkupi dirinya. Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan rasa sialan itu. "—ya, kan?"

Scorpius menahan napasnya sejenak, menunggu respons dari Rose. Namun gadis itu masih bungkam, mengabaikannya seolah-olah ia hanyalah seonggok debu yang tak pantas mendapatkan perhatian.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau dapat berbicara dengan Nott, tetapi kau tidak mau memberiku waktu untuk berbicara denganmu?"

Rose menegakkan tubuhnya, entah karena posisi sebelumnya membuat gadis tersebut merasa tidak nyaman; atau karena pertanyaan tolol yang meluncur dari mulut Scorpius begitu saja tanpa seijin otaknya membuat Rose merasa tegang.

"Karena aku berbicara dengannya asal dasar kemauanku," sahut Rose kaku, sedikit terdengar ketus, tetapi kegugupannya menutupi intonasi berbicaranya. "Sedangkan kau—"

Mengernyitkan dahi, Rose tampak tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, ia kemudian membuka mulutnya. "Lupakan."

"Sedangkan aku ...?"

"Lupakan, kataku," kata Rose keras kepala. "_Tak penting_."

_Yeah_, gumam Scorpius dalam hati. _Aku _memang _tak penting_.

-oOo-

Rose Weasley sedang dilanda dilemma serius. Ia memiliki dua pilihan; pergi ke Danau Hitam, atau tetap mendekam di Asrama. Tentunya, kalau ia dalam kondisi ingin-tahu-mengenai-segalanya, Rose akan memilih untuk pergi ke Danau Hitam, bahkan meski itu berarti ia harus bertemu dengan _Nott_. Tetapi, ia kini merasa malas luar biasa. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah kasur Asrama yang empuk dengan suhu ruangan yang pas.

Lily sudah berada di dalam kamar Asrama sedari tadi, yang ia lakukan dalam lima belas menit terakhir hanyalah menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya dan menguap beberapa kali, serta menggumamkan hal-hal tak jelas yang tidak bisa ditangkap oleh telinga Rose.

"Kau tidak ingin kemana-mana?" tanya Lily pada akhirnya. Lagi-lagi gadis tersebut menguap lebar. "Cuaca sedang bagus diluar. Suhu musim November memang sejuk sekaligus hangat. Terlebih kalau kau memiliki kekasih, hhh ..."

Rose tak dapat menahan senyum gelinya. "Kau belum cukup umur untuk memiliki pasangan kencan, ingat?"

"Duh," keluh Lily, disusul dengan erangan jangka panjang. "Memangnya kenapa, sih? Kau berkencan dengan Nott pada tahun keempat!"

Kemudian, Lily berkata lagi, "Yah, harus kuakui kalau Nott itu benar-benar—_menarik_—" dia menimbang-nimbang sejenak. "Tahu apa maksudku, tidak? Aku tak dapat menemukan kosa kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan Nott. Sempurna tentunya bukan kata yang tepat, bukankah begitu, Rose? Ia Slytherin, licik dan mudah berkelit seperti biasanya, sekaligus merupakan pembohong yang ulung."

Rose memilih untuk tak tersenyum ketika mendengarnya. "Yeah, benar. _Licik_ dan _mudah berkelit_. _Pembohong yang ulung_. Kau benar."

"Apa kau tidak ada janji dengan siapapun sore ini, Rose?"

"Yah, katakan saja kalau aku melewatkan janjiku dengan seseorang," gurau Rose, berharap agar Lily menganggapnya sebaai lelucon semata.

"Siapa?"

"Seperti apa yang kau katakan, Lils. Slytherin licik, mudah berkelit, dan pembohong yang ulung."

-oOo-

Rose berjalan menuju Aula Besar, mengumpat pelan setiap kali ada junior yang menabraknya dengan keras. Sore ini ia habiskan di atas ranjang, ditemani Lily yang tak hentinya melontarkan pertanyaan. Meski merasa bersalah karena membatalkan janji begitu saja (biar Rose perjelas. Rose tidak berjanji kepada Nott. Ia bahkan tak menjawab), Rose tak berusaha mencari Nott sedari tadi—

—karena lelaki itu kini sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kupikir Apparate tak dapat dilakukan di sekitar wilayah Hogwarts kecuali adanya izin atau hak khusus," kata Rose, tertawa geli.

"Aku memiliki hak khusus," ungkap Nott, mengikuti jalur pembicaraan. "Kau tahu, sebagai lelaki tertampan di Hogwarts."

"Teruslah meraih mimpi yang tak mungkin dapat kauraih."

"Apa dia sudah memberitahumu mengenai duduk perkara yang sebenarnya, _Rose_?" Tanpa aba-aba, lelaki dengan rambut gelap tersebut mengubah jalur pembicaraan, membuat Rose perlu memutar otaknya untuk sejenak.

Rose menghembuskan napasnya. "_Sayangnya_, belum," gerutu Rose sebal. "Kenapa, sih, para Slytherin itu belum jera juga memerhatikanku?"

"Harus kuakui kalau kau memnag layak mendapatkan perhatian—"

"Al juga mengatakan hal itu kepadaku. Yeah, aku akan sangat senang kalau tatapan yang ditujukan kepadaku merupakan tatapan penuh rasa kagum atau sejenisnya—bah, yang tak mungkin terjadi," tukas Rose pedas. "Aku tak berniat untuk diperhatikan seperti ini. Slytherin sialan."

"Aku _ini_ juga seorang Slytherin," ingat Nott, datar namun tak serius. "_Well_, kau ingin tahu atau tidak, eh?"

"Slytherin atau Gryffindor?"

"Aku masih memiliki rasa kemanusiaan yang dianggap absurd oleh para Slytherin," sahut Nott, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Jadi, mungkin Gryffindor. Aku tak dapat berbicara dengan gadis duduk di sampingku dengan tegang karena dilemparkan pandangan membunuh dari seluruh penjuru arah."

"Kalau kau tak mau," kata Rose lamat-lamat. "Sekalian saja duduk di meja Hufflepuff."

Nott mengeluarkan suara seperti hendak muntah. "Dan harga diriku sebagai seorang Nott pupus seketika. Jenius, Rose."

Rose tersenyum lebar. "Oke," katanya kemudian. "Gryffindor."

**TBC**

Zen's footer note :

_Yeap, as flat as usual. I need to face the fact. Well_, FF ini memang bawaannya klise, sama spt crita pasaran. But BIG THANKS to those who reviewed, followed and faved this fict! It means sooo much. You guys made my day!

Hope this chapter not that bad. Even Zen tau banget kalo ending chapter III ini sedikit mengecewakan. So sorry!

And, sorry for the scenes. Too much scenes, right? I hope I'll get better later soon.

Thanks to **senjadistria, aish, , esposa malfoy, Ajeng puspita, cla99, Silvia WS, DraconisChantal, AkemyYamato, herianiyulia, ZimIzumi, DheaaMalf, Shizyldrew, Ratih, rest, G.O.H., Selena Hallucigenia, Alice Dracia Malfoy, adeapel, Melody Rosaline, angelindapeeves, Yuko Nagic-chan no Login, mrsbubugig, Wike Hyperion, Klasy Malfoy, Kuroba Ayaka, **dan **guest** untuk review, fav, dan follownya(:

Review Corner (Utk yang memiliki akun maupun yg tidak Zen gabung, ya) :

**Chapter I**

_Guest _: well, what a pleasure(: Semoga chapter ini ngga mengecewakan, ya

_G.O.H._ : Done^^

Selena Hallucigenia : Thankyouuu, Selena. Untung, deh, ya, sarkasnya berasa xD Ngga confident sama sarkasnya, sih. Haha

_Rest_ : Done(: Thankyou! What a pleasure^^

_Ratih_ : Haha donee :3

_Just Wike : _Kurang panjang? Sptnya chapter ini lebih pendek lagi xD Akan di'perpanjang' _kapan-kapan_, deh. Hihi

Herianiyulia : Thanks, Her! Sudah dilanjut(: Semoga sama memuaskan atau lebih baik dari chapter 1 yaa^^

_AkemyYamato_ : Haha, untuk masalah 'mertua', sih, bakal dilihat dari chapter2 selanjutnya(:

DraconisChantal : Thanks for the compliments, Draconis! Mmg agak OOC, kok, hehe. Yeap, flirty Scorp emang sengaja dibuat biar tambah 'deg2an' hehe. Done, yaa

SilviaWS : Trims utk pujiannya, semoga makin bagus, deh, dengan adanya chapter III ini hehe. Iyaa, Zen jg baru sadar pas kamu tegur (pdhl sdh Zen baca berkali-kali. Duh, msh ceroboh xD). Trims, lho, untuk tegurannya. It really helps! Ga kepanjangan, kok, haha(:

Cla99 : Sudah dilanjut, ya, Cla(: Maaf agak telat(:

_AjengPuspita_ : Hi, Ajeng(: Sudah dilanjutkan. Semoga lebih baik dr sebelumnya, ya(:

EsposaMalfoy : Trims untuk pujiannya(: Apa sdh cukup kilat? Haha

_Aish_ : Sudah(:

Senjadistria : Yeap, Durmstrang xD Jauh lebih maskulin ketimbang Hogwarts (loh). Yeap, mmg maksa haha karena dlm satu chapter bisa ditulis dalam mood yang berbeda. Jadi ada bagian dimana Zen enjoy & bagian dimana Zen sdkt memaksa imajinasi xD Iyaa, alur Zen percepat biar ga ngebosenin(: Thanks, ya, Senja(: Sudah di next^^

** Chapter II**

KlasyMalfoy : Zen juga penasaran haha xD Sudah cukup kilat-kah, Klasy?(: Trims utk reviewnya(:

HerianiYulia : Trims lagi utk reviewnya(: Yeap, Zen jg pecinta Cliffhanger, tapi entah kenapa mood utk menulis hilang seketika di chapter II without any reason xD maaf, ya^^ Semoga chapter III lebih baik!

_WikeHyperion _: Waa, thankyou(: Semoga chapter ini cukup memuaskan, ya (: xx

Mrsbubugig : Trims utk sarannya(: Sdh dilanjutkan, ya(:

_Yuiki Nagi-chan no Login _: Haha, apa feeling Scorpius jealous disini cukup kerasa (even Zen yakin kalo bnr2 ga kerasa haha)?

_Senjadistria _: Hi, trims lagi utk reviewnya(: Yeap, Zen jg kepikir spt itu(: Liat aja dulu apa otak Zen mau diajak kerja sama haha xD

Alice Dracia Malfoy : Trims untuk pujian beserta reviewnya, Alice(: Sudah dilanjutkan, yaa(:

Zen


End file.
